


Training Ain't So Bad

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Sam Winchester/Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: The reader gets a little more than she bargained for when Dean tells Sam to train her.





	Training Ain't So Bad

Training for hunting is tough work. The only thing that made it tougher was Dean constantly yelling at you to get it through your head that _"just because you know how to shoot a gun doesn't mean you will survive in close combat"_ or some shit like that you honestly weren't paying attention.

What made you pay attention was Dean telling Sam that he needed to train you. So for the past three months you have been training with the guy that fuels your wet dreams, because come on look at him. The planned training was great, simple even. But somewhere in that handsome little head of Sam's he decided to start attacking you randomly. Really hard to fight a guy when you are trying to make a PB&J.

Just saying.

Sitting in the living room, you thought about ways to make the training easier for you. You were great at defending yourself, sure, but Sam popping up randomly just to kick your ass was getting very annoying. You needed to find a way to figure out when and where he is going to attack.

Getting up from the chair you were in, you quickly made your way to the hallway. Sam and Dean were gone so you really didn't have to worry about getting your ass handed to you right now. Turning the corner, you looked at the floor, taking in the pattern carved into it before you were pushed against the wall next to you. You screamed slightly before you felt breath on your ear.

“You should watch where you're going. And actually make sure you're alone.” Sam whispered in your ear.

Your breath evened out and you calmed down a little. As soon as Sam let you go you grabbed a hold of his arm, twisted it around behind his back, and pushed the stupid fucking giant against the same wall you were up against moments ago.

“Who's got the upper hand now, fucker?” You taunted.

A chuckle came from the man in front of you before he swiftly got out of your hold and pushed you against the wall opposite of you, your back hitting the hard surface making you wince. You looked down as best as you could when you felt Sam place his hand around your throat.

“Still me, Princess.” Sam whispered, his grip on your throat tightening.

A whimper escaped your mouth as you looked up at Sam. Something inside of you began to tingle as your eyes met his. Sam's eyes wandered down to your lips before flicking back up to your eyes. Sam's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, your eyes following every move of the pink, perfect muscle.

Sam quickly leaned down to slam his lips against yours, molding them together perfectly. A moan escape you as your hands shot up to cradle Sam's face. Sam's lips were soft but chapped so perfectly and oh so fucking amazing against yours. A whimper shot out of your mouth as Sam pulled away slightly. He placed his hands on your waist for a moment before they moved to the front of your jeans and unbuttoned them.

“Do you want this?” Sam asked, his eyes flicking to meet yours as his features shifted to something that could only be described as worry.

“Sam if you stop now I'm going to wring your neck.”

Sam chuckled again before his hands swiftly yanked your pants down to your ankles, his body going down with them. Sam spun you around quickly and placed his hands on the globes of your ass, pulling them apart enough for him to get an eyeful of your thong holding still between the lips of your pussy. A groan came from Sam before he pulled the thin fabric away from you, a slick string of your juices going with it.

“You are so fucking wet, Y/N.” Sam said before he flattened his tongue against your pussy, groaning at the taste of you.

A choked out moan left you as you thrusted back against Sam's tongue, driving it to go a little deeper. Sam pulled away, placed the string of your thong back in place, and stood, turning you around and capturing your lips with his, the taste of yourself exploding inside your mouth making you moan against his lips.

Your hands slid down his chest to his belt, unbuckling it before Sam slapped your hands away. He pulled away from you and stared into your eyes for a moment before pulling you to him a little making your pants slip off of you completely, turning you around and making you lean forward. You placed your hands on the wall for leverage as Sam sank to the floor, taking the globes of your ass into his hands once again.

Sam's tongue quickly worked around your panties, lapping up the slick that wasn't covered by the thin fabric of your thong. Pulling away slightly before flattening his tongue against your pussy, sucking in the thin string covering your hole, and drawing out every ounce of your juices that he could from the cloth. A loud moan escaped you as he ran his middle and ring finger through the copious amounts of slick you produced, the tips of his fingers dipping in a little before he roughly thrusted both of his fingers into you, his pace quick and unforgiving as your abdomen clinched and your orgasm rushed to the surface, not yet passing the line of blissful pleasure.

A scream erupted from your throat as Sam curled his fingers, hitting your sweet spot dead on and making your orgasm crash into you like a train, slick gushing from around Sam's fingers and down to his elbow. Sam continued to thrust his fingers in and out of you until you were begging him to stop, knees buckling and breath coming in gasps.

Sam pulled his fingers out of you and stood, turning you around just in time to see him slip his fingers into his mouth, a groan coming from him as his eyes closed. You stood there, mouth gaping and eyes widened as Sam licked every trace of you from his fingers. Sam opened his eyes and winked at you, before pulling his fingers out of him mouth with an auditable pop.

Sam quickly pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock. The breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight of his...well you can't say cock cause that is not a cock that is a fucking _monster_. A monster that was as thick as a Glade Airsoft can and as long as one as well. You looked up to see Sam staring at you with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

“Don't worry. I'm sure it's gonna be easy to take when I'm pounding into that slick cunt of yours.”

“Easy to take? Forget going out to hunt monsters, you've been living with one in your pants for _years_.”

Sam chuckled before walking towards you, making you step back until your back hit the wall.

“I'm going to ruin you for anyone else, sweetheart.” Sam whispered before picking you up, your legs wrapping around his waist on instinct.

Sam pulled your panties aside and placed the thick head of his cock against your opening, pushing forward until it slipped inside of you, the stretch of his head alone making your breathing come out heavier and your legs weak. Your head fell back against the wall as Sam thrusted forward swiftly, his cock moving deeper and deeper before he finally bottomed out, his pelvis resting against yours for a moment before he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside you and snapped his hips forward, driving his cock into you hard.

“Look at how tight your pussy is gripping me, baby.” Sam groaned out as his began to set a rhythm.

You looked down at where Sam's body was connected to yours. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the pink flesh of your pussy gripping Sam's cock like it depended on it, the thin coat of creamy-white slick covering Sam's cock shining in the light of the hallway. You moaned loudly as Sam's cock visibly twitched as you watched it plunge into your pussy over and over.

Letting your eyes roam a little higher you caught the sight of something pushing the skin of your lower abdomen out from the inside, just bellow where your shirt was tucked up. Your eyes went wide and a loud moan escaped you when you realized that the thing making your abdomen bulge like that was Sam's cock. Moving one of your hands over the bulge, you whimpered as the head of Sam's thick cock hit your hand with every thrust he made.

“S-Sam look.” You moaned out causing Sam to chuckle.

“Oh I am looking, baby. Your little body is taking so much of my cock that it's making your insides move out of the way to invite my big cock in.”

You laughed slightly before throwing your head back against the wall, Sam's cock hitting new depths no one had ever reached before making a gush of slick escape you and run down Sam's cock to his balls before dripping down to the floor.

You cried out as Sam began thrusting into your slick cunt harder, his long, thick cock somehow stretching your walls further, giving you the best feeling of being overly full. Every thrust Sam made caused his cock to run over your sweet spot, the stretch and the abuse of your sweet spot becoming too much very quickly.

“I’m gonna...fuck- I'm gonna cum Sam.” You warned as Sam continued to thrust into you.

Sam groaned and sped up, thrust becoming brutal as your orgasm tore through you. Sam groaned as your pussy tighten around him, the feeling becoming too much as he thrusted into you as deep as he could before he came, thick rope after rope of cum shooting into your clenching pussy as it milked his cock for all it was worth. A low whimper came from you as Sam laid his head on your shoulder, his cock slowly beginning to soften inside you.

You unwrapped your legs from around his waist, hands shooting up to his shoulders to keep you from falling as you realized your legs were definitely not going to hold you up. Sam's arm slid around your waist as his cock slipped from your body, a wet pop sounding out as the head of his cock slipped free, causing a thick glob of his cum to leak out of you and run down your inner thigh.

Sam slipped his cock back into his pants before picking you up. He carried you to his room and laid you down gently on the bed. The hands of sleep quickly taking you from reality as soon as your head hit the pillow.

**=( ° · ° )=**

“I told you to train her not fuck her!” Dean yelled, causing you to jerk up from the bed.

You looked around for Sam before your eyes landed on the open door, Sam standing slightly away from the opening with the pants you were wearing before Sam and yours little encounter pressed against his chest.

“I was training her!” Sam whisper-yelled back.

“Training her for what? Taking cock? I'm sure she doesn't need your help with that.” Dean yelled back causing you to flinch.

You stood up on shaky legs, not caring about the fact that you were just in your sticky panties and t-shirt, and walked to the door. Dean's eyes flicked to you as his mouth opened and closed for a few seconds.

“If it makes you feel any better, he's a great teacher.” You said with a wink before taking Sam by the arm and pulling him into his room, closing and locking the door behind you.

“This conversation isn't over!” Dean yelled from behind the door before you heard his footsteps stomp away.

You looked at Sam, taking your pants from him and throwing them somewhere in the room. You pushed him down on the bed and quickly straddled his waist.

“That conversation is most definitely over.” You whispered before leaning down and kissing Sam.

The only clue that he heard you was the small chuckle against your lips.


End file.
